Mother's Day
by changeofheart505
Summary: It's Mother's Day and the Big Four Spend it with their mothers. Five one shots. Four where they're alive and one as the Seasons.
1. Hiccup

Mother'st Day

**Kura: Okay, one, Happy Mother's Day to all you mamas and soon to be mamas, yes you girls count too, out there! This series of one shots shows the Big Four with their mothers, and we start with Hiccup and Val. **

**Sakura: Enjoy. **

* * *

Val smiled as she tickled her three year old son's belly. He giggled and ran away.

'Oh, a Hiccup,' she smiled and walked over to where her son had run to.

"Here Hiccup, come here my brave dragon warrior!"

She opened the door to hers and Stoick's room.

"Surprise!"

Val gasped. The room was decorated with flowers and furs.

Stoick smiled as he walked over and kissed her.

Hiccup ran over and tried to get in for a hug, but couldn't manage to get pass his father.

"What is all this?" Val asked.

"It's our way of saying," Stoick said.

"WE WUV YOU MAMA!" Hiccup said happily, "HAPPY MAMA'S DAY!"

**Kura: Yes, this took place before the events of HTTYD. Next up, Merida. **


	2. Merida

Mother'st Day

**Kura: Now let's see how Merida spends Mother's Day with her mom. **

* * *

Merida smirked as she helped her brothers sneak some cakes past Maudie.

"Okay," she said, "now, all of ye, distract mum while I help dad."

The trio ofof boys ran off, pouncing on their mother when they saw her.

"BOYS!" Elinor cried with a smile.

They smiled and did everything they could to make asure she didn't go to the dining hall.

"Ugh," Elinor plucked the boys off of her legs, "boys, I'm trying to, ugh, BOYS!"

The boys smiled.

Hubert ran over to the dining hall and looked at his sister. She smiled and nodded.

He smiled back and ran back to his brother. They shared a look and pulled Elinor towards the dining hall.

"Boys, oich, I can't play..." Elinor's speech slowed as they entered the hall, "right...now...w-what?"

Merida and Fergus laughed and opened their arms, "SURPRISE!"

Merida walked over, "What do ye think, the boys and dad helped me out."

Elinor stared at her daughter in shock, "Ye planned this? For me? "

Merida nodded as Fergus grabbed the triplets and walked over.

"Happy Mother's Day mum," Merida said with pride, smiling as her mother embraced her, her father and her brothers in a warm hug.

**Kura: Review, Punzie is next, this takes place after Brave.**


	3. Rapunzel

Mother's Day

**Kura: Punzie and her mom are up. Takes place after Tangled but before Tangled Ever After.**

* * *

Rapunzel's giggled as Eugene groaned. It was, what, the 1032th time, that he asked her hand in marriage. And, like always, she said no.

"...and make sure everything looks right!" Rapunzel heard her father's voice say. She walked into the throme room and saw it was being decorated.

"Father?"

King Thomas jumped and smiled as he turned to face his daughter, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Celebrating your mother."

Rapunzel nodded. She used to celebrate Gothel, but not anymore.

'The only time I've celebrated my real mother was on her birthday...' Rapunzel smiled widely and ran off.

That night, she walked into the room, and smiled at the guests. All of them with their families. And the majority of the women were mothers.

"Excuse me?" She cleared her throat. Every gave her their attention, "I have a surprise. It's in the room next door."

Everyone followed her to said room and gasped at the painting inside it.

"Happy Mother's Day Mom!" Rapunzel said.

For those wondering, this is what Rapunzel's gift was.

A painting of her and her mother, sitting in a field of flowers, lifting lanterns into a starlit night, with the words,

'MY LOVE FOR YOU IS LIKE THE LANTERNS WE SEND TO THE STARS, BEAUTIFUL, ETERNAL AND NEVER FADING.'

**Kura: Review. Jack is next and then we get our last chapter. **


	4. Jackson

Mother's Day

**Kura: Only one more chchapter after this one, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"...AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FLOWERS!" Jackson laughed as his sister ramblend on and on about the gift they could their mother. Emma was only ten and Jack would turn 15 in December.

"Emma," he smiled, "the last time you picked a lot of flowers you made a certain friend very happy, remember?"

Emma pouted and nodded.

Her little friend just so happened to be a bee.

A cute little bee, but a bee, and it stung her hand, and it hurt more than when Jackson fell out of a tree he fell asleep on.

"Okay, so not so many flowers," Emma grumbled. Jackson laughed and ruffled her hair, "Why don't we..."

He whispered his plan to her and she cheered.

* * *

Lucinda sighed as she kneeded dough for bread. She needed a break.

And that's when the door burst open, rrevealing Emma...

Without Jackson.

'That boy...' Lucinda shook her head and sighed.

She went back to work, but Emma had other plans.

She dragged her mother outside, and to the lake.

There, under a great oak tree, was a picnic. Jackson smiled as he waved to his mother.

"Who...how?" LuLucinda gasped.

Jackson smiled more, "This is our way of saying..."

He took his sister's hand.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO THE BEST MOM ALIVE!" They yelled. Lucinda zmiled tearfully and pulled her children in for a tight hug.

**Kura: Review. TTakes place before ROTG.**


	5. The Big Four

Mother's Day

**Kura: Last chapter. **

**Sakura: Seasonal Big Four, enjoy,**

* * *

The Big Four were finishing adding the final touches to their mother's gift. Hey, who said Mother Nature couldn't be given something for mothers day?

"I finished the garlands!"

"Sculptures are done!"

"Dinner is ready to be prepared!"

"And I finished the end!"

The foursome high fived each other and smiled.

Hiccup had provided them with the ending, Merida hunted their dinner, Rapunzel made garlands of flowers and leaves and Jack made ice sculptures. They knew they had alot going on for them, and Gaia may not be their real mother, but zshe treats them as her own children.

So, when May came, they saw it as the perfect opportunity to do something.

"KIDS!"

Jack and Rapunzel lit up, "MOTHER!"

Gaia, also known as Terra Natura, Mother Nature and Seraphina Pitchner, walked in and gasped Iin awe at the sculptures, paintings amd carvings she saw. Hiccup looked at Merida and she nodded. She released an arrow, hitting a target. The target triggered Hiccup's ending.

A series of shimmering flower petals, mixed with snowflakes, colorful leaves and sparks of ember, fell slowly.

Gaia smiled as they landed on her crown.

"Oh...oh my goodness..."

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" The Big Four yelled, running over. Gaia smiled.

Mother's Day was meant for all mothers.

And it seems she was no exception.

**Kura: Review**

**Sakura:Thanks for reading.**


End file.
